With the development of intelligent terminals and Internet technologies, users can access a network at any time at any place where a WiFi hotspot is available or a mobile data network (such as 2G, 3G, or 4G) is connected, so as to provide convenient life services by using various applications installed on the intelligent terminals.
Currently, an increasing number of merchants can provide free WiFi services to users, so that customers can access a wireless network and enjoy various online services at any time after entering shops. There are the following several implementation solutions:
Solution 1: Account information for a WiFi login is displayed at a relatively distinctive position in the premises, for example, on a menu or on a wall in the shop. Disadvantages of this solution are: Users need to manually connect WiFi of merchants and manually input the account information used for the WiFi login. In addition to such complex interaction manner, the account information is very prone to be wrongly input.
Solution 2: An increasing number of merchants have their own official accounts. Currently, the official account is an operation mode of we-media. The merchants can promote their own service information by using the official accounts. As shown in FIG. 1 and FIG. 2, FIG. 1 and FIG. 2 are schematic diagrams of implementing a WiFi login by following an official account of a merchant. Account information for the WiFi login is obtained by using a keyword of the official account. Disadvantages of this solution are: Although the WiFi login can be implemented by way of following, information obtained by way of following is actually the account information used for the WiFi login, for example, a user name “XXXXXXX” and a password “YYY”, but a user copies and pastes the account information, with no need to input the account information word by word. Compared with Solution 1, this solution is not improved essentially, and an interaction manner is still relatively complex.
Solution 3: Similar to Solution 2, an official account of a merchant is still used. As shown in FIG. 3, FIG. 3 is a schematic diagram of implementing a WiFi login by following an official account of a merchant. After a login is performed successfully by using a WiFi connection on WeChat, the official account is followed in an optional manner, and following the official account is not a requirement. Disadvantages of this solution are: The WiFi login needs to be implemented by using a specialized application (for example, WeChat). Although there is no need to manually input login information, an interaction manner is restricted. If the specialized application (for example, WeChat) is not installed, the solution actually cannot be used.
For the foregoing problem, there is no effective solution in the related technology.